Even with today's modern automated appliances, time has become more and more precious. One of the more onerous tasks required of the typical household is that of periodic laundry. While automated washers and dryers have simplified this chore, it still requires the sorting of clothing and other washable articles into various types according to color and other properties, and requires further sorting when the laundry is done to place the clean clothing or articles in the proper area. While this part of the chore may be readily accomplished with most clothing articles, it nevertheless requires additional time, and in some cases a fair amount of care is required to sort properly some paired articles which may have a similar appearance between different individual units.
Socks, stocking, and hose and the like are a prime example, as oftentimes such clothing articles tend to be conservatively colored or patterned, and great care must be taken to preclude the mismatching of individual articles. While various devices have been developed to provide for such pairing of socks and the like for laundering and/or storage, they suffer from various deficiencies as will be discussed below.
The need arises for a clip providing for the pairing of socks, stocking, and hose and the like, which clip precludes damage to the sock or other article to which it is secured, or gathering of the fabric thereof. The clip should also be provided in a variety of colors, in order for household members or others to determine readily the clip(s) assigned for their use, and any socks or the like which may be secured thereby. A container may also be provided for the storage of unused clips in a handy place, e.g., adjacent a clothes hamper or the like.